


For the Forgiveness of Sins

by rocks_ana



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Holding Hands, Other, but all around fluffy love, just fluff, sprinkle some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocks_ana/pseuds/rocks_ana
Summary: 2 bros chilling on a rooftop 0 feet apart cuz they’re really gay
Relationships: Edward Elric/Envy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	For the Forgiveness of Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greenvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenvy/gifts).



It was late into the night when Envy climbed to the roof of the Rockbell house. The summer nights in Resembol were beautiful, clear starry skies with fields of grass as far as the eyes could see. They would come up here on most nights, just to relax and let the warm air envelop them, like an embrace. Tonight however, their head was swarming with thoughts. Envy couldn’t sleep, being a homunculus, but they often liked to lay down and close their eyes, just to relax and keep themselves at bay. Today was a bad day, they fidgeted whenever they were sitting down or relaxing and they performed simple tasks with much difficulty, as if they were the hardest things in the world. They even snapped at Ed a couple of time. 

Even now, sitting in their favorite spot on the roof, looking up at the moon, they felt on edge. They didn’t feel right. How could they? They weren’t supposed to be here, wasn’t supposed to be alive. Envy didn’t have the slightest inkling as to why Edward had let them live. Sure, Ed didn’t like seeing people die and tried to see the good in people, but this was Envy. Envy who was the sole reason for the Ishvalan war. Envy who was the reason for Maes Hughes death, someone that Edward cared very much for. Envy was the vilest out of all of the homunculi, but apparently was also the most human out of all them according to Ed. Their view of Edward changed completely when he pushed back the philosopher stone that they were trying to pull out, saving them from death. 

It wasn’t that they weren’t grateful. They were very grateful. Edward had given them the chance to do better, to be better. It was a long and grueling process, teaching Envy to let go of their jealousy and to be kinder to everyone. They still had their moments, but they hadn’t spilled blood since the promised day, which was already an improvement. They even personally went up to Scar and Roy, apologizing for what they had done to them. Envy didn’t know if they could face Gracia and Elicia yet, but Ed understood. Envy thought that they couldn’t forgive them, how could they? Envy had ruined their lives. 

They didn’t expect Scar showing them kindness however. He was angry, anyone could tell, but he understood where Envy was coming from. They both took the lives of innocent people with no remorse, albeit for different reasons. Scar wanted revenge and Envy was doing their job to maybe, just maybe, win Father’s love. Neither worked out for them. Even though Envy already paid for his sins at the hands of Roy, they wanted to pay for what they did in Ishval. Scar allowed them to, and it was painful. Ed was against it but Envy reassured him that this was their choice, they couldn’t make many choices back then but the could now. ‘I chose this Ed, I’ve never been able to choose anything. Let me make one good choice for once in my life.’ 

It’s been 5 years since the promised day, 5 years since Envy made the choice to do better. 5 years since Ed gave them a chance. 

They’d never known love before that, and they were so very grateful. 

Envy was brought out of their thoughts when they heard the sounds of footsteps behind them, the familiar metal ‘clank’ telling them who it was. Edward sat down next to them and looked at them, concern evident in his gaze. 

“You ok?” 

Envy didn’t know how to respond to that. They were feeling a lot of things right now. 

“I think so, I just have a lot on my mind.” 

“I could tell, you were acting weird today. What’s going on?” 

Ah, there it was. Ed could always tell when something was up with them. No matter how much of a manipulator and actor Envy was, Ed could read them like an open book. 

“I’ve been thinking about everything. What I’ve been through, the things I’ve done. It all just sort of hit me today.” Envy’s mouth stretched into a wistful smile. 

“You’ve been forgiven. Not just by me but by Scar too. Colonel bastard is gonna take a while I’m afraid.” 

Envy breathed a soft laugh. “Yeah I figured, it’s ok though. I don’t expect him to forgive me so easily. I sometimes can’t even forgive myself.” They said as they picked at their fingers, a tick they had when a lot was on their mind. Ed was this and held their hands in his, letting Envy lean their head on his shoulder. It was nice, being embraced. Lust had done it a couple of times but she was always cold, like the other homunculi. Ed was warm. 

“It’ll take some time, I still haven’t forgiven myself for things I could’ve prevented.” 

“No one could have prevented what happened to Nina, Ed.”

“I know, but it still hurts.” 

They were silent for a few minutes, just embracing each other and taking comfort in each other’s arms before Envy spoke again. 

“That’s not it though. I was thinking about when you saved me.” 

“I didn’t sa-“

“Yes you did, not just from death but from myself.” Envy shifted their head out from under Ed’s chin and looked at him, their purple eyes earnest. 

“No one had shown me love before, not even Lust. Maybe she felt some sort of sibling affection for me, but she never showed it. I wanted to be loved. By her, by Father...I did horrible things to win their love. I wanted to be worthy of it. But I was always seen as flawed, as a disappointment. Everything I did was for nothing.” 

Ed only looked at them, letting them rant. Envy ended the last bit with a look of disgust, disgust at their own actions. 

“But...you were the first person to ever show me kindness, and I don’t think I’ve ever told you how grateful I am of that. I didn’t think I could change, I never even thought about it.” Envy’s voice was breaking and they squeezed Ed’s hands. Crying was easier now, they didn’t feel ashamed about it as they used to. 

“You showed me that I was capable loving and being loved. Everything I did after the promised day was because of you, you gave me a reason to change. To live. I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am and that I...I uh...” 

Edward smiled fondly at them. It was still hard for them to speak their emotions but it was ok, Edward knew what they were trying to say. He leaned in and cupped the back of Envy’s neck, his thumb resting just under the base of their head. 

“I know,” he said, resting his forehead’s against theirs “me too.” 

He closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against Envy’s sweetly. Envy smiled against his mouth, feeling giddy and in love like a teenager. They couldn’t help it! They loved Ed so much, with his sleep tussled hair and warm skin. His soft spoken words and fierce protectiveness over the people he loved. He still smelled faintly of the cologne he wore throughout the day and his scent cloaked the air around Envy. His being surrounded Envy and they were addicted to it, like a drug. They wanted to feel like this forever. 

The two separated and Ed bumped his nose lightly against Envy’s and they laughed. He was so very sweet to them in moments like these, always treating them gently and holding their hands as if they were made of porcelain. Envy shifted a bit and moved between Ed’s legs, resting their back against his chest and pillowing their head there. Ed wrapped his arms around Envy’s smaller frame and pulled them closer. 

They could stay outside for a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for @Greenvy  
> 🤗🤗🤗


End file.
